gogofivefandomcom-20200213-history
Renketsu Gattai Grand Liner
"Linked Fusion! Grand Liner!" GoLiners (ゴーライナー, Gorainā) / Grand Liner (グランドライナー, Gurando Rainā): Five giant train cars that were designed to carry the 99Machines into battle. The GoLiners were later modified to form their own giant robo, the Grand Liner, which is approximately 1.4 times taller than the Victory Robo. When the command "Linked Fusion!" (連結合体, Renketsu Gattai) is given, the GoLiners combine into Grand Liner. Its gatling weapons as well its Grand Fire (グランドファイヤー, Gurando Faiyā) and Grand Storm (グランドストーム, Gurando Sutōmu) finishers (where the gatling weapons are transferred from the shoulders to the fists to provide additional power. The left sholder cannon fires Liner Homing (ライナーホーミング, Rainā Hōmingu) missiles, and the right cannon fires Liner Gatling (ライナーガトリング, Rainā Gatoringu) bullets), which are the only weapons strong enough to pierce the hardened armor of the Golem Saima Beasts. After the Mars Machines were built, the GoLiners are loaded with the Mars Machines and are hauled up into space by the Max Shuttle in order for the GoGo-V to use the Victory Mars. In the finale, it was rendered useless by the Grand Witch Grandiene-possessed Zylpheeza and Salamandes Dragon. GoLiners See also: Rail Rescues, Rail Rescue 1, Rail Rescue 2, Rail Rescue 3, Rail Rescue 4, Rail Rescue 5 *'GoLiner 1' (ゴーライナー１, Gorainā Wan): Transports 99Machine Red Ladder or Red Mars 1, forms Grand Liner's right arm. It measures at 49.3 meters long and weighs at 2,700 tons. Its design is based on a steam locomotive. *'GoLiner 2' (ゴーライナー２, Gorainā Tsū): Transports 99Machine Blue Thrower or Blue Mars 2, forms Grand Liner's left arm. It measures at 50.7 meters long and weighs at 3,600 tons. Its design is based on an electric tram engine. *'GoLiner 3' (ゴーライナー３, Gorainā Surī): Transports 99Machine Green Hover or Green Mars 3, forms Grand Liner's head, torso, and upper legs. It measures at 48.2 meters long and weighs at 3,400 tons. Its design is based on an armored train tank. *'GoLiner 4' (ゴーライナー４, Gorainā Fō): Transports 99Machine Yellow Armor or Yellow Mars 4, forms Grand Liner's lower left leg. It measures at 51.8 meters long and weighs at 2,650 tons. Its design is based on a subway train. *'GoLiner 5' (ゴーライナー５, Gorainā Faibu): Transports 99Machine Pink Aider or Pink Mars 5 and the Mars Cannon, forms Grand Liner's lower right leg. It measures at 50.5 meters long and weighs at 2,650 tons. Its design is based on a bullet train. Image:PRLR-Bay55.jpg|Liner Launch Base Bay Area 55 Image:PRLR-Bay55(2).jpg|GoLiners being pulled by Max Liner Image:Rail-Red.JPG|GoLiner 1 Image:Rail-Blue.JPG|GoLiner 2 Image:Rail-Green.JPG|GoLiner 3 Image:Rail-Yellow.JPG|GoLiner 4 Image:Rail-Pink.JPG|GoLiner 5 Image:PRLR-Supertrain Megazord.jpg|Grand Liner Trivia *Despite the fact each individual GoLiner train possesses offensive weapons, mainly cannons located in the front bumpers, they never attacked on their own, only functioning as transport for the smaller mecha and the formation of the Grand Liner. *Go Liner 1 is the only train to possess a cockpit in train mode, its cockpit featuring terminals for all 5 rangers. This same cockpit is used for the Grand Liner, despite the fact Go Liner 1 functions as its right arm rather than its torso. See also *Supertrain Megazord Category:Mecha (GoGo-V) Category:Five-Piece Gattai